Stay,Stay,Stay
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: ONE-SHOT. We fought that night, and i expected him to run off soon after like he always did. But this time he stayed, and that's how it all kicked off. Auslly. Rated T. ALLY'S POV ONLY.


**Just a random one-shot i tried on this song by Taylor Swift called Stay Stay Stay, and i really got into it. Hope you like!:D**

* * *

I sat on the piano stool, looking down at the piano keys, my hands unmoving and laying on them. I sighed, tears forming at my eyes. Last night i had a fight with my best friend, Austin. We usually don't fight, but this time it was a real one. I remember throwing my phone at him after he insulted me on not writing songs enough. He told me i was starting to get lazy, because i've been relaxing from writing songs for a week. How dare he? He made me so mad sometimes! But i wasn't mad at all…i was just depressed. I hated fighting with him, because he's been my best friend for over two years. He's even the one who stole my heart. Yeah, you heard right, i have a crush on my best friend. It's so embarrassing, i didn't dare tell him, because i knew he would never feel the same way. But i loved him like crazy. Back to last night, i expected him to leave and make a huge exit, but he…stayed. I took out my phone and it showed with 'New Message From: Austin' and i bit my lip nervously. Unlocking my phone, i saw the words from his text read: 'I didn't mean what i said, Ally…' and a smile crawled onto my face. I texted back with 'We should talk about it..' and put my phone back on the piano stool. I waited for a couple of minutes, but i got no message back from him. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me. But i turned around and heard the door creak open.

"Okay, let's talk." Austin said with a smile, holding onto his yellow phone. So maybe he did…

"Come in, then." I said, and he shut the door, walking cautiously over to me and sitting on my bed next to me. I turned to him and he let out that cute little smile he always did.

"Well…?" He began, and looked up at me as soon as i looked away.

"About the fight last night…" I started, and took a breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for not writing any songs, it's just i haven't had any time and i've been focusing more on school and it's all my fault. I'm sorry, Austin. I should spend more time with you." I murmured, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear. A smile formed on his lips. I frowned.

"Spend more time with me? You already spend loads of time with me, Ally. And plus i wasn't mad at you. I guess i'm quite annoyed that you haven't been writing, but i can't put all of that on your shoulders." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"So you weren't mad at me after all of that?" I said, frowning.

"Umm, Ally?" His eyes widened a little.

"You-You idiot!" I yelled, grabbing my pillow and smacking him with it on the shoulder. He started laughing. "What's so funny?! You made me mad and upset over nothing!" I batted him over the head.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" He yelled, screaming his high-pitched scream. But this time Austin wasn't getting away with it. He jumped up from the bed and ran to the other side of my room.

" i will kiss you for this!" I widened my eyes when i heard what i said and froze, holding a pillow.

"What?" He asked, standing on the other side of the room and tilting his head.

"Kill, i said kill!" I hissed, running up to him and his eyes widened. He screamed and started running away, and we ended up going in circles. Getting dizzy, i decided to pull a prank on Austin. I smirked, and pretended to faint, falling forward onto my stomach and making a groaning noise. Austin looked down at me in shock and quickly rushed to my side.

"Ally, Ally wake up! Are you okay?!" He yelled, touching my cheek which made me stomach fill with butterflies. He looked at me and stroked my hair softly, cradling me and holding me bridal style. I heard him start to mutter things under his breath, but i couldn't hear what he said. "I guess i'll have to try it…" He said before leaning into me. Oh no, was he going to kiss me? As if he had read my thoughts he started pouting. I didn't want my first kiss with Austin to be like this, when i'm not even 'awake' to enjoy it! I opened my eyes and pushed at his chest to signal to him that i was awake, and i coughed along with it too. His eyes opened and his pout wiped off of his face. "Are you okay?" I started groaning and then my eyes widened normally and i giggled.

"Gotcha!" I laughed and he frowned at me.

"Hey, that's not nice, you scared me!" He put of his puppy dog eyes for an apology. Oh no.

"No, not the eyes. Stop it!" I giggled, putting my hand against his face. He laughed and stared down at me, still cradling me in his arms. I smiled softly up at him and our eyes met. I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it tight as he started to smile.

"What was that about 'Kissing '?" a smirk formed on his face and i started madly blushing. I stuttered for words.

"I-I-I…I-I said kill. Yeah." I lied, and he obviously saw through it.

"Oh okay, so you don't want to kiss me?" He whispered huskily. Oh no, don't even get me started on his whispering voice. I felt myself go red.

"What are you talking about, Moon?" I murmured, still gazing into his dreamy hazel eyes.

"Well, i kinda feel like kissing you right now." Okay, that was it. I grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled him down onto me. His lips touched mine, and electric shot through my veins. I smiled, and he immediately started kissing me back. He bit my bottom lip and i let out a moan. Smirking, he started making his way down to my neck and began landing soft passionate kisses there.

"Austin…" I groaned. He chuckled and then started back at my lips again. He licked at my bottom lip, and then we pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Still mad at me for making you mad?" He asked, stroking my hair. I frowned at him.

"Yes." I huffed and he landed a kiss on my neck and my frown disappeared. "What was that for?" I whispered. He smiled.

"Sorry, but you're just so cute when you're mad." He laughed and stood up, helping me up too. I held onto his hand and he stared down into me, like he was searching my soul.

"So i take it you're not leaving me anytime soon still?" I asked and he pulled me close to him and whispered into my ear,

"I promise i'll stay."

* * *

**What did you think?!:D**

**Rock on!:)**


End file.
